A Web of Lies and Death
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Some people come back from Vegeta's past, and one of them is trying to kill him, but no one excepts who they really are. Vegeta's sisters and Gokus's sister?!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own DBZ, because unfortunately, I'm just your average teen age girl that is DBZ-obsessed. If I had my way, Vegeta and Gohan would exist and I would own them! Mwahahahaha! Anyway, this story takes place after the Majin Buu saga, which I haven't seen the end of... yet! ^_^; So anyway, everyone is alive! 7-7, yes I know Goku should probably be dead, but too bad! I want them all alive, want to keep arguing instead of reading the fic? Go ahead, email me so I can ignore you. Lol! *Bun-chan and Besu-chan grab Vegetaztwin and start to shake her to get some sense into her blonde head (no offense to blondes, i know they all aren't bad, but i'm semi-blonde and fit the personailty of a blonde)* On to the fic!

                                                                **  Web of Lies and Death**

Prolouge

                Kirai, Ashia, Bryce, and  Vegeta were silent for a moment before starting their story. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Eighteen, Piccolo, and Yamcha listened intently as they started, to the fact of why a strange girl named 'Summer' had shown up and tried to kill Vegeta that morning.                

                "You see guys, I didn't exactly tell you everything about my life back on Planet Vegeta or even when I worked for Frieza. Things were slightly different. Nappa, Raditz, Kakarott, and I weren't the only Saiyans that survived. There were three others. Two were also members of the royal family. The third was Kakarott's twin sister. Kirai."

                All the eyes in the room shifted, to the girl sitting on the table looking bored with the world.

                "The two others were my little sisters. Ashia and... Setsuya."

                Ashia and Kirai flinched as he said the wored 'Setsuya.'

                "Would it kill you to call her Summer, Vegeta?" Kirai snapped.

                "But what difference does it make?" Krillin asked, clearly confused.

                "In the Saiyan language the name 'Setsuya' is a made of words, which is roughly translated to 'Destiny of Death'. We'd have to go deep into the story, which isn't really necessary to explain to you why this is a bad thing." Ashia explained calmly.

                "Well then what's Bryce?" Goku asked.

                Bryce looked up, from where he was standing and looked over at Kirai, who had stiffened.

                "Yeah, Bryce what are you?"

                "Well, I know I'm part Saiyan from my mom, but she's never told me who my father was." Bryce said to Gohan, the two seemed to be friends.

                Kirai shook her head.

                "Bryce, you are a full Saiyan."

                Bryce's face turned to confusion, but then he shrugged.

                Ashia seemed to have tensed too, and Vegeta was rubbing his temple.

                "Vegeta is your father."

                The whole room grew silent, except for a breif shuffle as Bulma left the room. Vegeta didn't open his eyes from where he stood, but he didn't deny that he was Bryce's father either.

                "Anyway... Summer and I were taken with Vegeta by Freiza when the planet Vegeta was destroyed. Kirai was off with her older brother Raditz, on a mission for training. She had tested the same day as Kakarrot, but had a higher power level, so was sent with Raditz for training immediately, instead of being sent to a backwater planet like Kakarrot." Ashia continued gently. "After all the Saiyans were rejoined together at Frieza's ship, it was agreed that Summer, Kirai, and I should be taken to a safe planet, and the boys would report back to Frieza that the we had been killed. Whenever Vegeta, and sometimes Raditz had a mission by themselves, Summer and Kirai would go with them to make the mission go faster, so they could stay with us for a few days. Nappa was never told that we were still alive, he too was told that we were dead, since he wasn't deemed trustworthy. However then Summer went slightly mad, and started avoiding the rest of us, and trained constantly. She and Vegeta engaged in a big battle before he left for Earth, leaving them both nearly dead. We left Summer, thinking that she would die, praying that she would die, now knowing that she was hell-bent on killing us all.Slowly Vegeta was nursed back to health, and left on missions again. We thought things would turn out ok...But,"

                "But when Vegeta left for Earth we were screwed." Kirai picked up with no hesitation, still saying the blunt truth. "At his near-death, and Raditz's death, Summer somehow came back from the dead, or maybe was just hiding when we thought she was dead, and went on a rampage across the universe, destroying planets, but still avoiding  Frieza's troops. We were left behind, since I was still pregnant, but when we heard that Frieza was gone, we were able to leave the planet. But we thought that Vegeta was now dead too. And that's when Summer came back. It's been a living hell ever since, running and fighting, but then Summer came across the information that Vegeta was still alive, and had a mate and a child. We knew that Summer would spare no effort  to track Vegeta down, and kill him. Then we knew that she would end the game she had played with us, and kill Ashia, Bryce, and me. So we came to Earth too."

                Everyone was shocked by this story, why hadn't Vegeta told them the full truth after coming to Earth? It was just a huge shock, to learn that he not only had two sisters, one wanting to kill all of them, Goku had a twin sister, and Vegeta had a son with her!

                Goku thought back to this morning, and remembered how they had just appeared out of nowhere, and now he knew that they were so close to Vegeta and him, despite the fact that he hadn't even known who they were.


	2. Chapter One- That Morning

                Chapter One-That Morning

            Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten headed out into the early morning to do some training. Trunks and Goten grumbled as they were headed out into the clearing that was completly deserted from humans, except for the two Saiyans, and the three demi-saiyans.

            They quickly set to training as the dew started to disappear and the sun started to come up was when Goku and Vegeta let the boys take their first break. In truth, the training didn't need to be so vigourous since it had been years since the Earth was in any danger, but Goku and Vegeta kept the boys on their toes.

            Everyone was silent as Trunks, Goten, and Gohan tried to catch their breath.

            However all five of them were suddenly alert as three high powers surged into existence.

            "Who the hell is that?!" Trunks asked.

            They all motioned for him to shut up, as two of the kis started to chase the third through the forest surronding the clear.

            Senses were on full alert as Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks watched for the people to appear.

            Suddenly out of the woods broke a form flying so fast, that they couldn't distinguish  The other two kis broke at the same time and flew in opposite directions trying to catch the third.         However one of them suddenly halted, and with a squel catupulted at Vegeta.

            "Veggie-san!"

            Vegeta looked througly taken aback as he was thrown backwards into Goku, who roughly seized the person by the neck, thinking that they were attacking Vegeta.

            Swinging from Goku's hand was a girl, wearing a blue fighting gi. She had long black hair that was confined to a braid. 

            The girl made a noise of annoyment, before swinging her own fist into Goku's arm. Goku gave a howl of pain, and dropped the girl who flipped backwards and landed on her feet in front of Vegeta.

            "Ashia! A little help!" came a call from a girl with short dark hair cut at an angle, she too was wearing a fighting gi.

            Ashia gave Vegeta a little wave before taking off to the other girl who was trying to catch a girl that looked younger then both of them. She instead of wearing fighting clothes was wearing a pair of baggy bell bottom blue jeans and an oversize black tshirt. Her hair, which natural color was obviously black, was bleached a bright color of blonde.

            Vegeta stood there for a moment, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

            "Dad? Are you alright?" Trunks asked, as he Goten and Gohan hurried over to where Goku and Vegeta were standing.

            Vegeta's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously and he took off at top speed towards the three feuding girls.           

            "What the hell is going on Dad?" Goten asked, as he watched Vegeta suddenly appear behind the blonde girl and kick her forward.

            The blonde girl stood up and laughed as Vegeta landed in front of Ashia and the girl with the short hair.

            "Well...well... The Saiyan no Ouji is alive."

            "I could say the same thing for you." Vegeta growled.

            The blonde girl hovered in the air, and smirked, still laughing.

            "What? Aren't you glad to see me, Vegeta? It can be just like old times again."

            The girl peered over her shoulder, playfully and looked at Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Gohan.

            "Leave them out of this!" Vegeta yelled.

            The girl landed and laughed.

            "But I can't."

            She walked closer to them, and Goku stepped in front of them, the girl laughed again as if this were some big joke to her.

            "I'm warning you Setsuya!"

            The girl froze at her name, and spun snarling.

            "Don't you dare call me that! My name is Summer!"

            "Summer! You bitch leave them out of this!"

            Summer suddenly disappeared and reappered behind Trunks.

            "This one is your son, isn't he Vegeta? How would you feel if I killed him right now? Would you go Super or beyond for me?"

            Vegeta suddenly shot at Summer, who spun around and ended up pinning Trunks' sword against Vegeta's throat.

            The two girls at the other edge of the clearing made motions to come forward, but Summer growled at them, clearly telling them to say.

            Summer leaned close into Vegeta's face.

            "Things haven't changed, except that there are more people invovled. People that are your, Ashia's, and Kiari's weaknesses. I will fight in two days and I will show you exactly what I can do, what I've learned, while you've been playing 'Daddy'."

            "And if I refuse?"

            Summer let out a low laugh.

            "You know I could blow up this planet right now if I wanted to Vegeta. That always was your problem. You underestimate."

             Vegeta nodded, and Summer took the sword off his throat, and threw it back at Trunks' feet.

            "So long." Summed said as she soared into the sky.

            Vegeta got up looking mad.

            "What the hell are you two doing back?" he said clearly addressing the two girls who were looking shaken.

            The taller girl with the short hair shrugged.

            "Fine if you don't want us here, we'll live you alone and let you deal with Summer alone." she turned to leave.

            "Kirai! You keep your ass here until you clean up your god damn mess!"

            "Her god damn mess, Vegeta? You're the one that left us with her and went partying all over the universe?" Ashia yelled.

            "Partying?! Trying to hide you god damn three girls!? And you call that partying while Summer is out there rising her ki so god damn high trying to get caught? But that's partying!? I call what that slut of a friend you have partying!"

            Kirai looked mad and powered up and was suddenly right in Vegeta's face.

            "YOU LISTEN UP I NEVER SLEPT WITH ANYONE B-BUT...." she trailed off, and Vegeta pushed her back disgusted.

            "But me? Is that what you're trying to say?"

            Kirai threw a punch at Vegeta's head, which he blocked, and tried to punch her in the gut.

            Suddenly Ashia was between them.

            "Chill you two. Good kami, you would think that we've gone back in time the way you two are arguing. But things are different now, aren't they Veggie-san?"

            Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Goten were just staring disbeliving any of this was happening. Er...exactly what the hell was happening?

            "Uh... Vegeta... What the hell is going on?!" Goku yelled, making all Vegeta, Kirai, and Ashia jump.

            They all turned at the same time.

            "Yeah Vegeta... why don't you tell them about you've been lying about everything for the past how many years?" Kirai said sarcastically.

            "Oh yeah Kirai..." Vegeta said mimicking her. "Why don't you tell them who you are? Why don't we start with that, huh?"

            "Dude, if you tell, I can leave this planet any damn time I want. I didn't need to come to some backwater planet to save my ass. We came to save your's."

            "Two corrections. One, we can't leave, and two, once Summer gets done with Vegeta's ass, she's coming for our's." Ashia said.

            "What do you mean we can't leave!?"

            "Well Summer just blew up our ship."

            "BUT BRYCE WAS IN THERE!"

            "God, what the hell is the matter with you two?" a deep voice said.

            They turned to see a guy wearing a dark hooded cape coming over. He pulled back the hood and grinned at Ashia and Kirai. He had dark pointed hair, kind of like Gohan's, but was more broader, he also had a scar over his left eye.

            "Hey Mom, were you worried about me or something?" he asked, turning to Kirai.

            Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the word 'Mom.'

            "You're still alive, but you let the ship get blown up!?' Kirai yelled at her son, who was much taller then her.

            "Well... yeah. Summer's guys still got nothing on me."

            "Then where's the ship, Bryce?" Ashia asked.

            "Hey Auntie... I was..uh...sleeping."

            "SO I'M STUCK HERE?!" Kirai screeched.

            Vegeta had slowly backed over to where Goku and the others were.

            "What's going on Vegeta?" Goku asked.

            Vegeta shook his head.

            "Trust me you don't want to know."


	3. Chapter Two- Setsuya, Destiny of Death

Chapter Two- Setsuya, Destiny of Death

            back to explanation time

            Kirai, Ashia, and Bryce sat silently, looking almost guilty.  Vegeta just sat there, not looking at anyone. His face was down.

            Goten glanced at his best friend's face and saw the ultimate shock. Goten had to admit that he'd pretty surprised too, if some girl showed up with his dad's son. He also wondered how Bryce must be feeling, at finding out that his dad, had left him, and gotten with another woman and had another son. Goten then also realized that Vegeta must be feeling pretty rotten too, since after all he hadn't even known that Bryce had existed, and thought that Kirai and Ashia were dead.

            Things were getting weird. 

            Ashia looked over at Vegeta, and saw his look of defeat.

            'Come on Veggie, you don't have time to feel sorry for yourself. That boy... he is the one that Summer has come for, I can feel it. Death of Destiny.' Ashia thought, biting her lip.

            Kirai looked over at Ashia, and saw her look of nervousness. Kirai got down from where she was sitting on the table.

            "Yo Bryce. What did you save on the ship other then the food?" Kirai asked.

            Bryce shrugged.

            "A little of this and that."

            "Go get it then."

            Bryce nodded, and got up and started out the door. As he was passing Gohan,  Gohan whispered something to him, and Bryce blushed and shook his head.

            Gohan shook his head, and the two of them headed out the door.

            Kirai shook her head after hearing their conversation, that son of her's was going to get into some trouble one day.

            "Hey, do you remember where to go?" Gohan had asked.

            Ashia sighed, feeling exhausted, and Vegeta looked at her.

            *So little sister, what is really vexing you?* Vegeta said, using a telepathy link that he and his sister had long ago forged.

            Ashia looked up at him, extremely surprised that Vegeta could still use a Saiyan telepathy link after all these years on Earth. She knew, where Kirai didn't believe, that Vegta had enjoyed  staying here and building a family. She looked at the purple haired teenage boy, that sat talking with his best friend, Kakarott's youngest son. She felt a feeling of uneasy as she thought of the older boy, Gohan, off flying with Bryce. True, Bryce and Gohan were close to the same age, around twenty-five, but she couldn't help but worry...

            *Ashia, tell me...*

            Ashia realized that she had been zoning out to Vegeta's persisting thoughts, but she couldn't just say it to him, could she? Reawaken all that pain that had been held in their childhood? The pain that not even Kirai could understand? That she, Setsuya, and Vegeta had shared together?

            She looked up at Vegeta, and shook her head, her eyes full of tears.

            Kirai frowned as she saw Vegeta and Ashia have a mental coversation. What the hell was the matter with Vegeta? She knew he had changed. He wasn't the same guy that she had loved. The ruthless guy that was always jumping, with her right next to him. She knew his weaknesses came from the kid, Trunks, and the new mate Bulma. She knew that Vegeta loved Bulma, like he had never loved her, but that didn't cease the sting of pain that she had felt when she saw that the teases that Summer had been taunting at her were true. Her son deserved to have a father too, dammit! Her son, who had acheived a level that they thought wasn't possible, only to find that Vegeta's other son had achieved it as well.

            Ashia and Kirai sensed each other's unease, and Vegeta could feel it too, the air coated with it.

            Finally Bryce came back, handed the stuff to his mother, before heading out to spar with Gohan.

            "Be careful Bryce. If you get killed we're not bringing you back." Kirai said, browsing through the few items that her son had brought back.

            Bryce grinned.

            "Summer ain't got nothing on me, Mom. You just make sure you don't go into one of your fits, and try to kill everyone in sight."

            Kirai flicked a ki ball, at the boy who scampered out the door.

            "Gohan-chan, can I come too?" Goten asked.

            Gohan shrugged, as he headed out the door.

            Goten jumped off the couch, and grabbed Trunks's hand.

            "Goten!"'

            "Come on Trunks!"

            And Goten pulled his best friend out the door.

            Kirai looked up from the stuff.

            "Come on Ashia, you have some crap to build."

            Ashia snapped out of her thoughts.

            "What Ki?"

            "Yo Ashi! Wake up! You have to build us a place to stay."   

            Ashia nodded, still stuck in her thoughts.

            Kirai and Ashia headed out the door, with Vegeta in toe, to make sure that the two didn't get lost.

            Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Eighteen, and Yamcha were left alone.          

            "Was that just the weirdest thing or what?" Krillin said after a minute.

            Goku nodded.

            "That girl looked like me."

            "That's usually what having a twin means, Goku." Yamcha said, as Krillin, Eighteen, and Piccolo fell over.

            "I'm gonna go talk to Bulma." Goku said, getting up.

            Krillin, and Yamcha nodded, quiet.

            Piccolo got up too.

            "I'm blowing this freak stand. That's the last thing I need to be around, is some crazy girl who's out to kill Vegeta. We've got enough of those around." he said.

            Krillin, Yamcha, and Eighteen sat there for a minute.

            "Let's go watch Gohan beat the crap out of  Vegeta's kid." Yamcha said with a smirk.

            "That's the best idea, I've had all day." Eighteen said.

            All three of them took into the air, grinning like crazy.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Goku found Bulma upstairs, crying her eyes out. He sat down quietly on the bed next to her.

            "Bulma-chan..." Goku muttered softly.

            Bulma looked up from the bed, her eyes rimmed red.

            "Oh Goku!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shirt.

            "It's ok Bulma... it will be alright." he murmered to her.

            "H-How?! Vegeta l-lied to me! H-He's probably s-slept with m-millions of other woman, and I'm just another trophy to add to his collection!"

            Goku pulled Bulma back, and looked in her the face.

            "Bulma, you listen to me, Vegeta would never do anything to hurt you. I know for a fact that he cares about you very much. You can take one look into his eyes right now, and you can see how much he wants to make it up to you, but Bulma, he doesn't know how. He's not very good with expressing his emotions and how much he loves you and Trunks, you have to remember that."

            Bulma nodded and stopped crying.

            "B-But Goku, I need him to say it. I'm tired of just assuming that he loves me."

            Goku nodded, and she cried into his shirt for a little while longer until she fell asleep.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bryce and Gohan went back to the clearing that only that morning, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta had intended to train at. Goten sped after them eagerly, and Trunks at a more dismal pace.

            He didn't want to see this half-brother of his fight Gohan. Unless of course he got his ass beat, and then Trunks would be out there cheering Gohan on, until his lungs gave out.

            Goten looked over at Trunks, and he saw the anger and hatred pouring out of his eyes at Bryce's back. Goten almost fell out of the sky, when he saw how much Trunks looked like Vegeta, whenever he had done bad sparring with Goku. Goten wished that Trunks could see differently, like in a way, that it was Trunks's older brother against Goten's older brother, but he kenw better. Goten doubted that Trunks would ever consider Bryce his older brother.

            The three demi-saiyans, and saiyan didn't notice that they were being followed by Eighteen, Krillin, and Yamcha. Piccolo was also watching them, too. He was interested in how this son of Vegeta would do against, his pupil.

            Everyone was so confident that Gohan was going to kick the shit out of Bryce. How wrong they were.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kirai left Ashia and Vegeta alone for a while, feeling that her presence was becoming an annoyance, since Ashia obviously wanted to talk to Vegeta, alone. Kirai left the place, that was their make shift home, a cross between a large tent and a house, and sat down next to the Capsule Corp. wall and started to mediate. She didn't think she would be disturbed, since they were in the private garden in the back.

            Ashia stood across from Vegeta for a moment, before he grew impatient, and then she started to talk quickly.

            "Vegeta, you remember how when a member of the royal family was born, they would check the stars for seeing the person's future, and to name them?"

            Vegeta nodded, remembering clearly.

            When he had been born, they had announced that the heir, and prince to the throne would grow to be a strong warrior, and would have a great amount of pride. He of course had been named what every heir to the throne was named, Vegeta. When Ashia had been born a year later they had announced that she would be a more gentle, not much of a fighter, but very intelligent. She had been named Ashia which meant 'Gentle Rain', truly an odd name for a member of the Saiyan Royal Family.

            Vegeta's mind froze when he thought of when Setsuya had been born. 'Destiny of Death.'

            "That's right Vegeta." Ashia said, after reading his mind.

            "When she was born, everyone was terrified. They said they read that she would become one of the biggest fears of the Saiyan no Ouji. You. That her life would be filled with deaths. They wanted to kill her, but you insisted no, that you weren't scared of anything, especially not a puny baby, so they named her Setsuya. Destiny of Death. But do you remember what that old fortune teller told her when she was five, just before Planet Vegeta was destroyed?"

            Vegeta frowned, not remembering what she was talking about.

            "She told Setsuya, that one day she would become Summer. And many years after that, she would meet a man, but yet a boy. A son of a traitor, but a hero. And this boy, would make her stronger then she ever dreamed possible."

            Vegeta froze.

            "Kakarott's oldest. Gohan..."

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Ah! Watch out Gohan! *kicks Vegeta* Go say sorry to Bulma, you baka boy! Anyway, REVIEW! Mwhahahha! Or email me to join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. ^_^()


	4. Chapter Three Making New Friends, and Re...

Bryce, and Gohan circled each other in the air for a  few moments, just testing each other out, raising their chis. Eighteen, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, and Piccolo watched from below, unnoticed by the two fighters.

            Slowly they started to test each other out, Bryce and Gohan flew against each other at incredible rates, punching and kicking at an equal skill and speed. Everyone was pretty shocked that they indeed, were exactly equal in power for now.

            "Just wait until Gohan decides to power up…" Yamcha said evilly.

                                    *************

            Kirai sat silently listening to Vegeta and Ashia, as they talked. Her hearing was exceptionally good, even for a Saiyan. However she suddenly found someone sitting next to her. With a pang of annoyance she found her twin brother sitting next to her.

            "Is Vegeta in there?" he asked.

            Kirai nodded, making sure not to look him in the eyes.

            "Ok…" Goku says getting back up.

            "But he is busy talking to his sister right now." Kirai interrupted, hoping to annoy Goku.

            "Oh… Were you eavesdropping on them or something?" Goku says, giving a child-like grin.      

            "That's not of your business!" Kirai snapped, growing red in the face.

            Goku's grin grew bigger.

            "So what were they talking about then?"

            "None of your business!"

            "Maybe I should just say that you were listening and I want to know too then." Goku replied.

            Kirai got up then.

            "For your information they were talking about Saiyan heritage and your son for some reason!"

            Goku grew silent at that, but Kirai continued.

            "However, why Summer would want anything to do with a weakling like that brat is beyond me!"

            Goku didn't say anything, but turned and went into were Vegeta, and Ashia had been talking.

            Kirai felt her momentary happiness fleeting, as she watched her twin brother's back retreat into the interior. Truthfully she wouldn't have minded getting to know Goku, after all he was her twin brother, and she had actually gotten along pretty well with Raditz, despite the fact that she had grown stronger then him in the last few years of his life.

            'We are meant to live here, Ashia. Why did you make us come back to our past? Vegeta is a different person now… And so are we. And no need to say anything about Summer. Once the greatest feared Saiyan group, now hunted by the child of the group…' Kirai thought, and sighed aloud.

                                    ***************

            Goku came into the  makeshift shelter to see Ashia and Vegeta looking  concerned. Vegeta immediately stopped talking as he saw Goku.

            "What do you want Kakarott?" he hissed. "We're talking about something important."

            Goku looked for a moment as though he wanted to ask further about what this important thing was, but just nodded his head.     

            "However, you need to talk to Bulma, Vegeta." Goku said quietly.

            "What's wrong with the onna?" Vegeta asked, sounding surprised.

            "I'll be outside with Kirai." Ashia said, giving Vegeta a small hug, and then quietly and quickly heading outside.

            "You've really hurt her Vegeta. I mean another son just showing up out of nowhere would hurt anyone." Goku explained.

            Vegeta nodded, but didn't respond for once.

            "Just talk to her please, Vegeta." Goku said.

            "Don't tell me what to do." Vegeta said snapping back into his own cocky attitude.

            Goku however watched as Vegeta left back for Capsule Corp, he was heading for Bulma's room.

            Goku looked back towards Kirai and Ashia and saw that the two of them seemed to be watching something in the distance. Goku suddenly realized that they were not watching anything, but sensing Gohan's and Bryce's chis  as their fight began.

                                    ***********

            Vegeta slipped silently into Bulma's room to see her lying on the bed face down.  

            "Onna?" Vegeta asked quietly.

            Bulma didn't' stir.

            Vegeta sat quietly on the bed, next to her, and began to rub her back gently.

            "What's wrong onna?"

            "Go away Vegeta." Bulma muttered into her pillow.

            Vegeta didn't say anything, but he knew it wasn't the appearance of Kirai and Bryce that was causing Bulma this pain, it was the fact that he hadn't told her about them.

            "Bulma… please forgive me… I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway… I know I don't deserve your love… but there is nothing I can do to change the past and what I have done…" 

            Bulma looked  up at Vegeta, shocked by his sudden bit of out of character. She sat up and hugged him for a long time.

            "Oh Vegeta…  I love you so much… Please swear to me that you'll never leave me… or Trunks…"

            Vegeta cupped her chin his gloved hand.

            "I promise."

            And then he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

            When the parted Vegeta, looked up suddenly and frowned.

            "What's the matter?"

            "There is unusually high chi nearby."

            Bulma looked a little scared, but she hugged Vegeta again.

            "You better go do your thing." She said laughing a little.

            Vegeta rolled his eyes.

            "Stop those bakas from killing themselves."       

            Vegeta picked her up, and hurried back outside, and into the air.

                                                **********

            Bryce, and Gohan had been fighting at a steady pace for the last fifteen minutes, with Eighteen, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks gaping that Bryce could even keep up with Gohan, when Bryce paused the fight for a moment.

            "Can you go Super?" he asked intently.

            Everyone's mouths dropped open.

            "There's no way that kid can go Super Saiyan!" Yamcha hissed.

            Krillin, Piccolo, and Eighteen nodded numbly.

            Gohan seemed a little unsure at first, but nodded.

            "How far can you go then?" Bryce asked further.          

            "He's gotta be bluffing!" Krillin hissed.

            There was no more talk as they watched Bryce start to power up, he quickly went to Super Saiyan, only to keep going. He was at Super Saiyan Level Two, with Gohan watching amazed, when Goku, Vegeta carrying Bulma, Ashia, and Kirai showed up. Kirai hit Bryce hard in the back of the head, and Bryce dropped out of the Super Saiyan levels to normal.

            "Sorry, lost myself there I guess." Bryce said grinning and shrugging as he landed next to his mom.

            "And you should be! What if Summer had spotted your chi?" Kirai questioned angrily.

            Bryce shrugged again.

            "Well it was a good fight while it lasted." Gohan added, landing next to Bryce.

            "But this fight is just getting started." A voice above them said.

            "Summer!" Bryce hissed, powering up once more.

Author's Note: Uh-oh! Here comes Summer again! And how powerful is Bryce anyway? Review please or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
